1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system and computer program product for translating terms for localization. More specifically, the present invention relates to aggregating terms to be translated from among multiple systems for a unified translation session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developers of modern Information Technology (IT) equipment leverage software and other files by developing the logic for such software using terminology preferred by the culture of the manufacturer. In other words, software can depend on files that provide contextual help, as well as define strings for menus, buttons, and other user interface features.
The dependency among files can extend to multiple software development projects. This arrangement, where language files are updated to reflect a foreign customer's preferred language, is called localization. Localization takes place at a final step in a development cycle. However, for efficiency purposes, it can be advantageous to offer a larger extent of terms to translate earlier in the cycle in order to avoid distribution bottlenecks globally.
Where multiple teams of a common business develop on different account systems, translation can be performed in a piecemeal fashion. In other words, each team may independently contract with a translator and seek translation on a handful of terms. Such an approach, of translation on such a small scale, may cause inefficiencies as compared, for example, with larger pools of terms to be translated.